


The Will of the Force

by Charity_Angel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Suicide, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, suicide by sith lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which the original Rebel meets the new generation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly sure I had a more awesome title for this, but somewhere between yesterday and today I have foolishly forgotten it :(

“Well done.”

Jyn blinked at Cassian in confusion before turning to the voice. They should be dead. They had watched death approach them. And now there was a man talking to them. Older, human; pale-skinned, long-haired and twinkly-eyed.

“You went to your deaths at peace with yourselves,” he said, holding out a hand to each of them. “You trusted in the Force, and became one with it.

Jyn stared at the hand. It was calloused in a way that normally spoke of hard labour, but it wasn’t quite right.

“Wait. We _are_ dead?”

“Most definitely,” the man said to Cassian. “No-one has been able to see me for thirty years. Not even my padawan, and I had such hopes for him.”

“Padawan?” Jyn said, the word tickling at the back of her brain. “You’re a Jedi?”

“I was,” the man said. “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was watching your mission – you achieved something vital for the restoration of balance in the galaxy.” His lips twitched behind his beard, quirking into a smile. “Something big is coming, and you brought it about.”

She took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

“Welcome to the afterlife, Jyn Erso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might end up being more of this, depending on how hard it bites. But this is all I've got, and all I'm intending on doing for now. I've only seen Rogue One once (I bought the DVD, I just haven't had a couple of spare hours to sit and watch it), so I haven't really got a feel for the characters, and I don't want it just to end up being some cheesy "Jyn, Cassian and Qui-Gon have a bitch-fest about the OT movies" thing...
> 
> (although, I think Jyn would probably punch Anakin the second he crosses over. Mostly because it would be funny, and he would deserve it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which coincidences are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so it bit. I've got five more pieces already written. Some drabbles, some a little longer. I'm polishing and posting hopefully over the next few days.
> 
> Please don't be offended if you comment and I don't reply right away - my phone went and died this morning. Just flat-out, working-one-second-dead-the-next kind of died, and my old one is not the most reliable (I replaced it for a reason). But please don't let that deter you - I will notice and reply eventually!

“So,” Cassian said, in a lull in the activity in the adventure of the droids who held their hard-won plans. “I can’t help but notice… well, Jyn’s a pretty unusual name.”

She rolled her eyes. “My dad was a massive fan of the Jedi. I’m named after him.” She didn’t bother to indicate to their new friend – it had been obvious that was what Cassian had been driving at.

Cassian considered that for a few moments. “Is it weird, meeting the guy your dad admired so much? You must have grown up hearing stories.”

She shrugged, not having given it much thought – had tried hard not to think too much about it.

“He’s just a guy,” she said eventually.

“A dead guy who can talk to the living,” Cassian pointed out, indicating to the conversation their host was having with the elderly supposed Jedi their droids had picked up. “A guy who was famous enough for your dad to name you after him. A Jedi.”

“A Jedi who isn’t so engrossed in the living that he can’t hear you.”

Qui-Gon sounded amused as he looked over at them, and the old man he had been speaking to twitched in response. It had been made clear to them that although select people among the living could hear Qui-Gon, they probably wouldn’t ever be able to hear either of them.

“Easy, my Obi-Wan,” he said, resting his hand on the cheek of his friend tenderly. ‘Obi-Wan’ didn’t seem to be aware of it, though, nor that Qui-Gon was standing right in front of him. “We will speak later. My young friends may be able to impart some information that can help you.”

“Of course.” The man nodded and turned his attention back to his shipmates.

“The Force truly does work in mysterious ways,” Qui-Gon continued smoothly. “Not only are you named for me – a singular honour I’m afraid I am probably not worthy of – but you carried my heart for many years.”

They both stared at that pronouncement, but there was something familiar about the phrase, something that nagged at Jyn.

“Kyber,” she blurted out as the memory surfaced. ‘The strongest stars have hearts of kyber’, and Qui-Gon Jinn was certainly a bright light: she felt like she was squinting whenever she looked at him, or either of the Jedi their droids had acquired.

Jinn nodded, clearly pleased that she had worked it out. “The crystal you wore resided in each of my lightsabres, from the very first one I built when I was nine years of age, right up until the one I had when I died. I should not take pleasure in the fact that it my padawan then used it to cut down the first Sith any Jedi had faced in a millennium: the one who had slain me.”

“But you do,” Cassian said, looking like he understood. Hell, any Rebel would understand that: it wasn’t joy at taking a life; it was the necessary elimination of something causing great harm to others.

“I do.”

“So how did Jyn end up with your crystal?”

Qui-Gon looked somewhat chagrined by that question. “That, I have no idea of. I believe that my Obi-Wan kept it in our quarters in the Temple but, after the fall of the Jedi Order, I had other concerns and I stopped keeping track of it.”

Cassian looked to Jyn, who looked baffled. She turned the pendant in her fingers, examining it thoughtfully. It wasn’t the real one, of course: that was with what was left of Scarif, probably nothing but shards by now, but it still felt real to her. It still had that mystic serenity that matched the aura Qui-Gon exuded.

“My mother used to wear it,” she said, more to the crystal than either of them. “She gave it to me the day the Empire came for us. I don’t know about before that. My father worked with kyber: I always thought it was just a leftover piece that looked pretty.”

Qui-Gon sighed, just a little. “The mystery will have to go unsolved then. Perhaps one day we will find out.”

He turned his attention back to the living. Jyn looked back just in time to see Obi-Wan stumble, and for Qui-Gon to blink out of existence entirely.

And, hand in hand and suddenly alone, they watched as everything went to hell; as the thing they had given their lives to destroy wiped out a populated planet in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qui-Gon reappears

Qui-Gon reappeared while they were watching Princess Leia and her rescuers escape from the Death Star’s garbage disposal.

“What happened?” Jyn asked.

“My apologies,” Qui-Gon said, sounding a little less composed than usual. His eyes were tight as if things still weren’t right “Even when I was alive, I was particularly sensitive to the Living Force – the aspect that connects every living being to every other. Now… as an undead aspect of the Living Force, I am more sensitive than ever.”

“You fainted,” Cassian summarised bluntly, reading between the lines. “The shock of two billion simultaneous deaths.”

“Yes. Oh, they’ve dressed as Stormtroopers? You would think that the Empire would be wise to that by now.”

“What?”

Qui-Gon smiled, although it didn’t quite ease the tension around his eyes. “The amount of times that young Kanan and Rex did it, you would have thought that the Empire would have learned.”

“They caught on pretty quick,” Cassian said, inexplicably defending the Empire. “But mostly because Solo screwed up.

“Hold on: Kanan? You mean Kanan Syndulla?”

That particular smile did reach Qui-Gon’s eyes. “He chose her name? I must have missed that. I imagine that Rex was horrified, given how much value he puts in a name. Have you been keeping track of what my impetuous padawan is up to?”

“He went to shut off the tractor beam so they’d be able to escape,” Jyn said. “I’m pretty sure he’s okay – his light is over there.”

Cassian looked startled by that statement, but Qui-Gon nodded his agreement. “I will check on him. He does have an alarming tendency to get into trouble when he is unsupervised.”

Qui-Gon disappeared again, but at least they knew where he was going. Jyn followed him across a few decks to where Obi-Wan Kenobi was on his own mission.

Cassian was watching her – she could sense it.

“What?”

“You can see them, can’t you? The Jedi?”

“You can’t?”

Cassian shrugged. “They don’t look any different to me. But Luke and Master Kenobi, they do to you, don’t they?”

“And the princess,” Jyn said.

“The _princess_?” Cassian repeated. “She’s not… I mean, she can’t be.”

Jyn shrugged. “Maybe she’s not. I’m not an expert. But she looks all bright and shiny, like Luke does.”

Before they could get into more of a debate as to whether the princess was or was not a Jedi, a shout grabbed their attention.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, don’t you _dare_ …!”

Jyn grabbed Cassian’s hand and pulled him over (possibly bending space as she did so) to where Qui-Gon was standing in front of Obi-Wan, looking every inch the forbidding father. It was a shame that Obi-Wan couldn’t see him really, because he was quite impressive.

“…already knows I’m here,” Obi-Wan was saying blandly. “I am simply distracting him from the others.”

“You are _sacrificing yourself_ ,” Qui-Gon corrected hotly. “It’s one thing, what happened to me, but to actually _suicide_ by Sith Lord is complete lunacy. Obi-Wan, you have a padawan.”

“You had two,” Obi-Wan countered. “Look how we turned out.”

“That is precisely my point!” Qui-Gon shouted, looking like he wanted to throttle Obi-Wan. “You’re a psychological wreck, and Anakin is Fallen. Don’t leave Luke like this; he needs you.”

“I have no intention of leaving him,” Obi-Wan said. “You have taught me enough that even if I should die, I can continue to watch over him and guide him, and Lord Vader will have no way of stopping me.

“However, if I fail to distract Vader, he will probably find the children and the droids. They must escape – R2 is far too important.”

“The plans, yes, I know. I have been paying attention. But you still don’t have to distract him like this.”

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked into a little smile. “Where would you rather his attention was, Master? On me, or on the children? At least I am trained and, although the odds are not good, I will do my best to not die.”

He took a few steps forwards, towards what Jyn knew Qui-Gon was absolutely certain was to be his doom.

“And,” he added, turning back with a small smile, “if I do, then I will be with you once more.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Master and Padawan are reunited.

Qui-Gon wrapped Obi-Wan in an enormous hug the moment he crossed over. And Obi-Wan tucked himself against his master, his head under Qui-Gon’s chin so that they fit perfectly together.

“Oh, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, stroking white hair gently. “You’ve been so brave for so long. I’m so sorry for leaving you behind.”

Obi-Wan thumped a fist half-heartedly against Qui-Gon’s chest. “Bastard. You shouldn’t have run ahead.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “No, I shouldn’t. And I did to you what you’ve just done to Luke.”

“He has his sister now,” Obi-Wan said. “She will help. And Chewbacca will look out for them.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Death Star is destroyed.

Cassian cheered when the Death Star blew up. Jyn joined the Jedi in their quiet contemplation.

“What? This is a good thing,” he insisted.

“I know,” she said with a sigh. “But I can’t help wondering… How many people that just died on that thing were trapped in service, like my father was?”

Cassian’s whole body language changed: his shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.

“Dammit, Jyn. This… _Alderaan_.”

“Cassian’s right,” Obi-Wan said. His eyes were dark, brooding. “Considering what the Death Star is capable of, we have to consider these acceptable losses.”

 _“Acceptable losses?!_ ” Qui-Gon shouted, appalled. “That war… Obi-Wan…”

Cassian glanced at Jyn, and held out his hand. She took it gladly and he pulled her to her feet.

“You know, we’ll just…”

They ran before the two men could start arguing properly.

“I understand,” Jyn said, once they were slouched against the wall of the ancient temple on Yavin IV. “I’m thinking about my dad, but I think if he’d been on that _thing_ , he’d have been okay with us destroying it with him on it. It was for the best.”

“Yes, it was. This is exactly what we died to help the Alliance do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin is surprised

Jyn was ready and waiting for him: she got a good, solid punch in before he was even really aware of what had happened, and knocked him off his feet.

“Unsporting, that is.”

She wasn’t used to the little green troll yet, and his horrendous syntax grated on her nerves. And she really didn’t care if he thought she wasn’t playing fair – there was no ‘fair’ for him.

Cassian lifted her away before she could do any more damage to the newest ghost on the block.

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” she shrieked, outraged.

Obi-Wan held out a hand to the newcomer. “She’s a little sensitive,” he said, clearly trying not to laugh.

Anakin Skywalker took the hand and pulled himself up. “I deserved that,” he admitted. “I deserve a lot more than that. I’m sorry, you are…?”

Cassian handed Jyn over to Qui-Gon, and extended his hand to Anakin. “I’m Cassian Andor,” he said. “Your assailant over there is Jyn Erso. We died on Scarif.”

“Ah. Then I _definitely_ deserved it for working with Tarkin on that monstrosity. Nice to meet you, Captain Andor. I’m not sure I can apologise enough.”

Cassian shrugged. “You killed the Emperor. It’s a start.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin solves a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle-eyed readers might recognise this chapter. I... kind of posted it out of sequence by accident...

“Anakin, can you solve a mystery for us?” Obi-Wan asked, once the festivities had died down and the galaxy started slowly returning to something resembling normality.

“I’ll try,” Anakin said gamely.

“Jyn wore a kyber crystal until her death,” Obi-Wan elaborated, gesturing to the necklace she still ‘wore’. “Luke scavenged it from the remains of Scarif, and it is now in his lightsabre, but before that it had been Qui-Gon’s.”

“Ah.” Anakin blushed.

“Wait, this was Master Qui-Gon’s?” Luke asked, startled, holding up his sabre.

“Without a doubt, young one,” Qui-Gon said warmly. “And I can’t think of a more deserving recipient.”

“Nor I,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Now, I know that I kept it in our quarters in the Temple, but I… I didn’t think to go back for it… after. I… couldn’t delay there.”

There was a whole heap of awkwardness in that statement. It was just as well that everyone knew that Obi-Wan was alluding to the massacre at the Jedi Temple. Jyn suspected from Anakin’s expression that Darth Vader had headed up that particular operation.

“I, er… I found it,” Anakin admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I couldn’t let the Emperor get his hands on it – I couldn’t let him defile your crystal, Master Qui-Gon. I knew that Galen Erso was working on the prototype of the Death Star, so I officially gave him the crystal as a kind of starting point. Once I knew we weren’t being listened into, I told him it was important, and that he should keep it safe, somewhere away from the Empire. It’s nice to see that he listened.”

Jyn stared at the clear crystal in her hands. One crystal linked together so much: it couldn’t be coincidence, surely? That her namesake’s crystal had come to her, then onto the galaxy’s last Jedi?

“Everything is the will of the Force, Jyn,” Qui-Gon said serenely. “It moved the crystal to where it would do the most good at the time, to help the Chosen One bring balance.”

That made Anakin uncomfortable, which made her very much okay with that explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that Legends canon has Luke growing his new kyber crystal, but I couldn't resist linking everything together in a much more mystical way.
> 
> (Plus, I thought it when I saw Rogue One, and I _needed_ to write it somewhere.)
> 
> I'm calling this the ending, but as I was rambling away in the Tumblr tags, I managed to prompt myself into another idea... I'll see what comes of it.


End file.
